The Wish (Rewrite)
by Vampchick2010
Summary: England makes a mistake. What will Germany do? Interested? Please read the story to find out more. M for future chapters.


**Here it is. The rewrite. Hope you enjoy it as much as you did the original. Now who should say the disclaimer today? France, I am feeling nice. You can say it today.**

**France: Mon cher?**

**Don't push it *munches scone England made***

**France: *looks disgusted* Mon ami, don't eat that!**

**But I like England's cooking. Nii-chan?**

**England: Yes? *walks out of kitchen***

**Can you make some cookies with me later?**

**England: Of course. **

**France: NOOOOOO!**

**Yay! I am making cookies with Nii-chan, now the disclaimer please, Francy-pants. *eyes glow as a warning***

**France: *shivers* Vamp does not own Hetalia or google translate.**

**Nope, I still can't speak the other languages yet. I am trying to learn though hehe, being part vampire is awesome~ Oh and a few notes before we start:**

**1. This follows the original to an extent. Not exactly the same.**

**2. This is still female Germany and male Italy. Other characters may or may not end up genderbent.**

**That is all, Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>How it all began<p>

Dear Diary,

Have you ever had a wish? Not any wish, but a wish that really could come true?

If you could, would you do it? How are you ever sure that is what you really want?

I am getting ahead of myself. I suppose. That crying in the background is my little one. It sounds like Italy has it under control. Let me go back to the beginning.

Back before any of this happened, and before I had a husband and child. Actually diary, let me go back to when I was still a man and was only dating the man who is now my husband and father of our child.

I am Germany. My official name is Bundesrepublik Deutschland (Federal Republic of Germany). But that is not all I am as a personification. I was also called Ludwig. That is my human name, because yes, I am somewhat human. I have emotions and such. I am now Monika. But I am still ahead of myself. Here is how I changed from a man to a woman. And came to find what I really wanted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Germany sits in his office working hard on his paperwork. He wants to finish before he has to get ready for his date with Italy later. Prussia is out with his friends most likely off drinking somewhere. Germany signs the last document and lets out a rare smile. He looks at the time, "Gute, I have two hours before Italy is here. That should be plenty of time to get ready."

Germany showers and stands at his closet in just a pair of boxers looking at what he should wear. He looks at few shirts and shakes his head. Too much like his outfits for meetings. He can't help it. He has been dating Italy for a year now and it seems that some of the more fashion based habits seems to have rubbed off on the German. He smiles, "Bruder would say I am acting like a girl right now."

He decides to go to the dresser for a nice pair of pants, after grabbing a simple button up shirt and matching jacket to the pants from his closet. "Simple and not overly dressed up," Germany mutters still smiling as he goes back into the bathroom to gel his bangs back.

Germany stares at his smiling reflection. He is starting to see why Italy likes seeing him smile. He shakes his head slightly with a chuckle, "Good thing Bruder is not here to see how girly I am being."

Germany is just finishing putting on his shoes when Italy arrives. Germany heads to the door and opens it. Italy smiles brightly at Germany, "Ve, you look so handsome today, Luddy."

"Danke, Feliciano," Germany says letting the Italian man into the house. Italy walks in still smiling brightly hiding any nervousness he is feeling about tonight.

Italy is wearing a pair of nice, designer pants and a simple button up that most likely is made by the same designer that made the pants. Germany nods with a faint blush, "You are look very good and you right on time Italy."

Italy blushes a little but doesn't lose that smile, "Ve, Grazie, Luddy. Come on, I made reservations at a really good place."

"If you think it is a really good place, then we better hurry a little. What time is the reservation for?" Germany asks heading out the door with Italy by his side.

"Ve, I set it for eight," Italy says getting into the car.

Germany nods to show he heard and gets in the driver's seat. He smiles starting the car. Italy is actually really quiet tonight. Germany drops the smile and asks him, "Are you okay, Italy?"

They are driving into the nearest town where Italy saw a great restaurant. As they enter the city Italy answers him, "Si, I am fine. It is just so beautiful tonight. And I have the most handsome man out with me."

"Ja, you are pretty lucky," Germany says jokingly.

Italy giggles, "Oh, and you are not? Ve."

Germany chuckles at that, "Ja, I already knew I was a lucky one."

Germany manages to park while still laughing. Italy is laughing pretty hard himself. He doesn't get to see Germany be so open and joking around too often. Italy smiles as they calm down and leave the car. Germany manages to get them there in time for the reservation. Italy goes up to the hostess, "Ve, one reservation for two under Vargas."

The hostess looks at the list and nods with a smile, "Right this way, sirs and as you requested the private balcony table. Your waiter will be here shortly."

Germany nods looking out at the beautiful scene Italy chose for their date. Italy smiles as he sees a sparkle of appreciation in Germany's eyes tonight. Italy asks him, "Ve, what do you think, Ludwig?"

"I think this is a beautiful view. You did a good job picking it. Don't get many chances to see this," Germany admits keeping a small smile on his face.

He looks at the menu wondering what he should get. Italy smiles brightly as he looks at the menu. He finds a pasta dish he wants while Germany looks and finds an item on the menu he likes. He looks at the wine list, "Should we order wine?"

"Ve, si," Italy says looking as well.

The waiter comes over and introduces himself, "Any drinks before you order?"

"Ve, a bottle of this wine please," Italy says.

Germany asks, "And two glasses of water please."

The waiter writes it down and leaves them alone. Italy fidgets worried about something.

Before Germany can ask what is wrong the waiter is back for their orders with the wine and glasses of water. Germany and Italy tell him what they want to eat and as soon as the waiter leaves Germany asks, "Feli, what is wrong?"

"Ve, Ludwig, can I ask you something?" Italy asks looking at him.

Germany notes how serious Italy sounds as he nods worried, "Ja, Italy."

Italy takes a deep breath nervous, "Germany, we having been together for a long time and we have both been through a lot, ve."

Germany nods, remembering how he just a little over a month ago regained his memories of being Holy Rome, Italy's first love. It was a tough month after he regained his memories for both of them. But they got through it.

_Flashback:_

_Germany is cleaning out a storage room and finds an old painting that is well preserved. He smiles seeing it. The child in the painting looks like Italy. Near it he finds some old clothes and a child's hat. His head hurts as he walks to the living room and ends up passed out on the couch. His memories from a time when he was called a different name floods his mind. _

_This is how Italy found him and didn't worry until two hours pass and Germany shows no sign of waking up. He panics and calls Prussia who is in his room reading one of his old diaries._

"_West? Wake up, West!" Prussia calls. _

_Germany finally wakes up after leaving them panicking for half an hour. Germany looks at them, "Sorry I worried you. I remember now. I was once a different nation. The name was Holy Roman Empire."_

_Italy looks at him and runs. Germany doesn't get a chance to chase after him. Italy takes off in the car he drove to get there. Feeling lost about what to do, Germany locked himself in his room for a few days wondering why he even deserved Italy after a reaction like that. Prussia tries to force his brother to come out but nothing works._

_After one week, Prussia succeeds in getting his brother out of his room at least. It takes another week to get him to call Italy. Romano answers the phone when he does call and ends up being hung up on. _

_Prussia is by his brother's side, "West I should have told you sooner. I just…."_

"_Bruder, you raised me to be a stronger nation than I was before," Germany says barely smiling._

_Prussia sighs as Germany heads back to his room. His poor brother is obviously depressed over this incident with Italy. He gets in his car and drives over to Italy's house. Romano answers the door._

"_Oi, other Potato Bastard, what the hell do you want?" Romano asks glaring. _

"_I need to talk with Feli. Not you. Now let me in," Prussia growls annoyed with both Italy brothers._

"_You can't order me! This is my house too!" Romano shouts._

_Italy comes down the stairs looking so sad, "Ve, Fratello, what is going on?"_

"_Italy, we need to talk, now," Prussia says as he loses some of his anger._

_Italy not really paying attention to the words nods, "Ve, okay."_

_Italy stares off at the wall looking so disconnected._

"_Ve, haha, the joke has gone far enough. Holy Rome is dead," Italy says tears forming near the corners of his eyes._

_Prussia sighs, "Italy, West isn't doing so well either. It wasn't a joke. I…" _

_Prussia hates how hard it is to talk about this. Italy looks at him a tiny spark of interest in his eyes._

"_I saved him after the war and helped him get better. But he lost all his memories before I found him. I didn't tell him so he never knew until now. You have to go talk to Germany. He called but your brother hung up on him. He needs you," Prussia explains._

_Italy nods, "Si, I will talk with him, ve." _

_Prussia leaves having said what he needed to. At least Italy looked a little happier when he left. He drives home and sees his brother on the phone._

_Germany still looks saddened by what he is being told, "I mean it Italy. I am sorry. I really am."_

_When Germany hangs up, "Italy believes me now. But I don't know how things are going to be from now on. What if we break up?"_

_Prussia goes to comfort his little brother, "You two are made for each other. You two will survive this."_

_Prussia is right. Italy visits after a week and things are kind of awkward with them. The last week of the month arrives and they figured things out. They went back to being a happy couple again._

_Flashback ends_

Italy fidgets scared the German will turn him down, "Ve, Ludwig, I just want to ask…"

Germany sits quietly at the table wondering about what will be said. Italy takes a few more deep breaths. He finally gets the courage to say, "Ve, Ludwig, will you marry me? I know normally this be what you would do but I…"

Germany looks at him and says, "Italy, it doesn't matter to me who asks the other. I would be honored to be married to you."

Germany blushes at how sappy he must sound. For once in his life he isn't using a manual to go through a situation. Italy smiles as he hugs the German. Germany hugs him back. Over the next few days is when things got messy. Germany and Italy are planning the wedding with France over to help. More like France insisted on joining. England for some reason tagged along.

"FROG, MY FOOD IS DELICIOUS! WHY CAN'T IT BE PART OF THE WEDDING RECEPTION?!" Arthur shouts at Francis.

"Mon cher, it is too terrible for people to eat. Leave all the cooking to moi," France says to England.

"You two, it is mine and Italy's wedding. We are the ones who say who gets to cook," Germany reminds the fighting nations.

Of course, that night while spending the night getting drunk, England casts a spell on some plate of food he thinks France will eat. He passes out and France takes England home. Germany and Italy head to bed not long after that.

The next morning, finds Germany waking up like he normally does. He turns off his alarm and with as a small yawn, goes to shower and dress for the day. He wonders down to the kitchen to get something to eat. He grabs a plate of wurst from yesterday not knowing what England did.

Germany two hours later is found on the couch grumbling about feeling sick. Italy goes over, "Ve, Germany? Are you okay?"

Germany nods, "Ja, just probably something I ate. I am just going to take it easy today."

Italy worried nods sitting with Germany. This is how Prussia finds them a while later with Germany still feeling really sick. He doesn't know a change is overcoming his body.

"West, you okay?" Prussia checks his brother's forehead, "You feel feverish? Your face is warm."

"I will be okay, Bruder," Germany says not wanting to admit how bad he feels.

Prussia sighs, the stubborn little brother act. He looks at Italy, "Hey Ita-chan, help me get West to his room. He needs some rest."

Italy nods worried about Germany. The two of them make it to Germany's room and force Germany to lay down.

"Rest," Prussia orders. "Ita-chan, Romano called. He said something about needing you home now. I will take care of West. You go see what your brother needs."

Italy still looks torn about leaving. Prussia rolls his eyes, "He will be fine. He has his awesome older brother looking after him."

Italy nods, "Ve, okay Prussia. I will be back later!"

Italy leaves and most of the day into the night Germany rests feeling feverish and sick. Prussia keeps putting the cool cloth on Germany's forehead. Prussia is asleep next to Germany's bed when Germany starts to shrink in height first as this strange tingling overcomes him. His hair slightly longer, but still short and Germany starts to get a thinner frame as his chest changes. By the time the strange tingling that consumed him earlier ends he is now sleeping peacefully as a woman. He opens his eyes and doesn't feel sick anymore. He touches his brother's arm, "Bruder, wake up. I am okay. You can go to your room now."

She stops talking realizing his voice is higher now. Prussia wakes up and mutters nonsense for a moment. He blinks, "West is that really you?"

Germany looks at his brother, "What do you mean? Of course it is me."

"West, look in the mirror," Prussia says letting his brother turn sister out of bed.

Germany looks in the mirror and screams.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, here is the first chapter of the rewrite. I just had to work this from a different angle. <strong>

**Please let me know in a review how I did. **


End file.
